The Child of the Tesseract
by Alycats 96
Summary: Life couldn't be easier for Loki after he defeated the Avengers and took over Earth. He had everything he could possible ever want, expect the Tesseract... 5 year old Clara Rogers-daughter of Steve Roger- finds herself with the Tesseract locked inside her forever and now captured by Loki, who was soft side was starting to show as he started to treat her as his own. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

It had been about a month and a half since Loki had taken over Earth. Now he was on top, no one dared to challenge him as he had a brutal name for himself. The Avengers were no where to be seen, nobody knew if they were dead or just captive but they weren't coming to anyone's rescue. He had everything and everyone, expect the tesseract…. It had locked itself into a young girl, no older than about the age of five, and caught a ride. It locked in a way in which it could not be removed; it was permanently stuck inside the girl and only she could wheel its power now. That girl just so happened to be the daughter of Steve Rogers.

Her name was Clara Rogers, and she looked a lot like her father. She had long dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She was extremely athletic and she could out run anyone, even though she was just a child. She had on black tall boots, a red shirt with a black leather jacket over it, and ripped up jeans. Her clothes were starting to fade and they were smeared in dirt and dust. Her tan skin cut and bruised in several places. Every time the child was harmed or ill in any way, whether it be hunger, thirst, exhaustion, or illness the tesseract would respond… Which wasn't always a good response at that.

Everyone wanted her, the power her small body contained, so everyone chased after her, trying to catch her. It was a race against the clock to capture her, and Loki right now was wining the race as he had the most soldiers out looking for her. In fact his soldiers were the ones chasing the child through a forest at the moment. She sprinted as hard as she could, unsure on exactly why everyone was chasing her, but she didn't let that slow her down as she whipped past grabbing branches and cutting rocks. She ran to a river and swam as fast as she could to the other side. The guards shouted orders at each other as they closed in. Suddenly the child ran into someone, making her fall to the ground and stumble back. She stared up at the person, her eyes starting to glow as the tesseract prepared to protect her.

The solider laughed darkly, smirking down at the child.

"Objective found," He called into his head piece as other soldiers surrounded her. She stared at all of them, eyes glowing madly.

"You're a hard one to catch brat," The solider that had knocked her over spat. He walked forward and knocked her unconscious so she couldn't run. He threw her over his shoulder and walked with his fellow soldiers covering his back and making sure no one was following them as they got into black SUVs and drove off towards their king to deliver their objective.


	2. The meeting, Chapter 2

Loki sat in his throne, which looked a whole lot like the Asgardian one, and looked out the window. How could a child so easily avoid his grasp? He could defeat any army, including the Avengers, and he couldn't seem to capture one single child? The thought enraged him. He sighed angrily, his impatient starting to grow. He was about to send more guards out when the soldiers he had sent out earlier arrived in the throne room. Loki stood immediately at the sight of the child in question thrown over one of the guard's shoulder.

The soldiers bowed, before the one with Clara thrown over his shoulder spoke up, "My liege we have found the Tesseract."

Loki started to slowly make his way down towards them. His stride and stance dangerous and cold as he glared at the solider. He looked at Clara. To him she was once just a thing of power, but now that she was here in front of him he felt something else that he couldn't explain. She was so fragile, so innocent, so beaten.

Loki growled deeply, making the soldiers jump back slightly in fear. His sharp green eyes bore into the guard that stood in front of him, the one so careless to the regard of one so small.

"I should have your head for this," Loki growled, the solider was taken a bit back by this.

"My liege, you asked for the child-," He started, only to be cut off by Loki.

"I did not ask you to beat her! Give her to me, it is obvious that you are incapable of having simple logic and the child will not suffer from your lack of complex thought," He snapped. The solider, wide eyed in fear, nodded starting to roughly give Clara to Loki. Loki growled and gently took the child into his arms so her head was resting on his armored shoulder. He felt his arms wrap around her protectively for some unknown reason. He held her close to his side; expect the normal warmth of child but only receiving coldness.

"You witless oaf! She is freezing! Have you completely lost your brain?" Loki yelled. "You shall learn your place or I shall teach you it myself!" With that he turned and started to storm away, holding Clara close to him.

The guards stayed where they were, staring at the spot where Loki had disappeared with Clara. That wasn't the reaction they were expecting at all. They thought he would have been happy that the Tesseract was returned to him, they thought he would not have cared about what state the child was in. They looked at each other, wondering where the heck just happened.

Loki walked quickly to his chambers, trying to keep Clara warm, but it was no use as his skin was naturally freezing cold. He walked in and quickly placed her on the bed, covering her with many blankets. Once she was covered and warm, he stopped and backed away, looking at her. He had no idea what just came over him. His worry about him going soft was quickly whipped away when he saw blood rushing down her forehead. He walked off and walked back with a wet washcloth. He sat down next to her, making sure he didn't disrupt her, and started to clean her face.

"Little one, you have no idea what is going on around you or who I am, but know this. No harm will come to you anymore; I will protect you and the Tesseract. You are under my care now," He softly promised her.


	3. The start of a new life, Chapter 3

Clara awoke fairly early the next morning with a jolt. She quickly sat up and looked around. Loki had moved her the previous night into her new room, her own personal room.

It was a classic, elegant little girl's room. How Loki managed this in one night was unknown, but he was king after all. It was a room befitting a princess, a large bed completely with drapes that could be drawn for more privacy around the upper part of the person sleeping in the bed. There was a small tea party area that was made for actual tea parties, and a dresser next to it. There were many toys neatly organized around the room, so boredom clearly wasn't an option in this room.

Clara should have been thrilled about this, but she was from thrilled, she was terrified. Everyone had been harsh and cruel to her, and now suddenly someone was kind and caring? It didn't seem right. Kindness was gone in this new world, kindness was her father and he was no where to be found.

Clara threw the covers off her, still dressed and grungy from her time running from everyone, and jumped to the ground. Her little feet hit the cold wooden floor making a small thumb. She bolted towards the door just when Loki opened it.

He noticed the fear in her eyes, the jumping of her skin from her pounding heart. He frowned, what had startled her? Was it a bad dream? Why was she running from a glorious room like this one? Clara ran up, trying to pass him but he leaned down and stopped her.

"Whoa there little one. Where do you think you are going?" He asked voice unusually kind and soft. She looked up at him, eyes wide with fear, eyes giving a silent story of 'let me go'. Loki saw this and sighed, he didn't want her to fear him. In truth she was now an ally, she was his source of unwavering power, and he her source of protection. He dropped to his knees so he was at her eye level.

"Please… Let... me... go…," She stammered.

"Little one I mean you no harm," Loki assured her. She stared at him. She didn't believe him, she couldn't, and not after all she had been through in less than two months. She wanted to believe him, wanted to believe he was good and didn't want anything from her for once. She couldn't help but think of her father when she looked at him.

Loki watched the emotion flash across her young face. Uncertainty, wishing, wanting… betrayal…

"I see you do not trust me, in time you will see my words true."

"Who are you?"

He smiled softly, "I am Loki of Asgard, king of Midgard or as your little mind knows it Earth. What is your name little one?"

"… I'm Clara Rogers…"

"Rogers? As in the Captain, Steve Rogers? Tell me child are you related to Steve Rogers?"

"Yes... He is my father…," Clara answered. Loki went silent with this. He had ripped her father from her, for the first time he actually felt guilty. He felt regret for his actions for a brief moment before he shook his head, sending the thoughts away. He looked at the child in front of him, watching the familiar blue of the Tesseract flash across her young eyes. There was no way she knew how to control it, it was powerful even for him and he was a god, a master of magic. He swore in that moment that he would help teach her how to control it; he would teach her like she was his own daughter…

He looked at her, her skin covered in gashes, dried blood, brushes, and dirt. Her hair was madly tangled, and her clothes were filthy rages. He chuckled softly.

"Well Clara you are filthy, you should go bathe," He gestured towards the door of the bathroom. She turned and looked at the bathroom door. She looked back at him and nodded. He smiled softly and stood up, putting his hand out towards her for her to take.

"Come little one, I will draw a bath for you," He said. She hesitated but reached up and took his hand as he lead her towards the bathroom.


	4. Bath time, Chapter 4

Loki took her into the bathroom, picking her up and placing her on the counter top. Clara was completely scared by the action of being picked up by a complete stranger, but Loki didn't do anything to try to harm her. He went over to the bathtub and turned on the water, playing with the temperature for a while until he thought it would be just right for a human though he did make it a little warm as she did come to him freezing the night before. He ran his eyes over the markings of her skin and sighed. He didn't want to use his magic to heal her and upset the Tesseract. He had no idea how the Tesseract would react to his magic, and he wasn't about to make Clara the testing ground.

Clara looked around, starting to swing her feet as she tried to ease her nerves. Loki couldn't help but smile at the child. She was so innocent, uncorrupted by the old ways of society. It was nice for the change. He didn't want to make the child nervous or uncomfortable about him undressing her, as he had no vial thoughts or feelings for her after all she was a child. Instead he waited for the water to reach a good level before turning it off and picking Clara up. Clara looked at Loki curiously; her fear starting to transform into a neutral state of curiosity and misunderstanding. He set in her in the water, still in her clothes. When she was safely in the water and out of his arms, he simply turned his hand and her clothes had disappeared off her and appeared on the counter top, folded neatly. He kneeled down, a strange feeling as he was usually the one asking others to kneel and this child, without speaking a word, had made him kneel willingly, and started to wash the dirt of her arms.

Clara's attention was suddenly grasped by a rubber ducky that floated in the water. She started to splash around it, making the duck bob up and down. She softly giggled and splashed again as the duck started to come closer to her.

Loki smiled brightly at the reaction to a simple plastic duck. He didn't understand what was so fascinating by it, but her reaction was priceless. He didn't care if his armor got wet; it was the least of his worries. He could just dry it with his magic if he had to. He started to wash her hair, gently washing water over her head making dried blood, and all the other types of dirt wash off her. He gently ran his fingers through her hair to get the tangles out before starting to wash her hair.

She played with the duck, a smile coming across her lips as she picked it up and it squeaked at her. She giggled happily, not holding her laugh back. She squeezed it again, making it squeak again and she laughed. Clearly enjoying the duck as Loki washed her hair and face, all with extreme care to keep soap out of her eyes that flashed with the Tesseract's light. She played with the duck the entire time as Loki finished cleaning her off.

He grabbed a towel and picked her up out of the water, wrapping it gently around her. The rubber ducky still in her hands as he undid the plug and the water drain. He whipped her face dry and smiled at her.

"Little one what is so interesting about the duck made of plastic?" He asked amused as she continued to play with it. She looked at him.

"It squeaks," She giggled softly, speaking it at him. Loki chuckled and nodded, setting her down on the ground when she was mostly dry. He turned his hand again and she was dressed in a silky night gown. He didn't want her going out just yet, she had been running for who knows how long and she needed to regain her strength before she started to test the Tesseract that roamed inside of her.

Loki stood there a little shocked, after returning to the bedroom with Clara and letting her hop up onto the bed, that he would even think of that. What was it about this child that made him care so much? If it had been someone older he wouldn't have cared, but the innocence of the child overwhelmed him. He thought and felt like she was his child; he felt that it was his job to raise her properly and protect her from any harm. He smiled warmly at her. The Tesseract wasn't the only thing special about this child, she was the most pure thing the god had ever seen.

**Just wanted to make this clear, Loki is not a creeper... He's just being a father figure in a sense and looking out for Clara. Just wanted to make that completely clear. ^.^ Well what does everyone think so far? About the story? About this chapter? Please let me know! Your opinions mean everything to me! :3**


End file.
